Say Something
by ItsAllMyPov
Summary: Why did Eric end up in dauntless in the position he was offered in the first place? What was his drive to leave home? Behind every super villain is a story and this is his; maybe his story isn't all what it would seem to be?
1. Chapter 1

_Two years ago a crime was committed in the erudite faction; one that would make itself know in nine months._

_Two young teens madly in love;_

_One nine months away from choosing day, the other two years and nine months away. _

_In Erudite love as seen as ignorance, and teen pregnancy? Simply idiocracy. _

_The punishment for such crime? After the birth of the child it would be placed into an adoption center and taken away from its birth faction and parents._

_You know the story of Tris and Four, but here is a story rarely heard; the story of Eric and Abbi_

**Abigaile's POV**

**I see her face every turn I take; every time a little girl with a teddy bear runs by my heart beats double time. All I remember of her is his eyes, and the way her soft skin felt as they took her from my arms. That was one of the last times I saw him again as well. Two weeks later he was a transfer and I was left standing behind with the eyes judging me. That I would never forgive him for, leaving when I needed him most. **

**But now two years later I've found her and know what I need to do, only problem...she was adopted into a dauntless family, that is where I will go in two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Today you will make a choice…" I zoned Jeanine voice out glancing over at my parents. My father was one of the top scientist of our faction, along with _his _father, his salt and pepper hair somehow always made his harsh blue eyes more gentle. My mother was very thin brunette with dark brown eyes, who worked in the serum part of our faction. Leaving them wasn't a hard choice, ever since I had told them of my mistake their eyes had burned a hole in my brain that would remain for many years.

_"Dad. Mom. I've got to talk to you," I spoke as I made my way down the stairs into our small dinning room, my legs could barely take me there; they were just jelly poles under my body. _

_ "Well Abigaile, speak up, silence never helped anything," my father voiced staring at his plate of…whatever it was mom had prepared that night, brains she had but cooking skills, was something that amity hadn't taught her before she choose. _

_ "Um, well.." I couldn't speak the worlds, maybe it wasn't too late to make up a story about some science question to keep them occupied throughout dinner._

_ "Please, Abigaile inform us, so we can eat..whatever this is your mother had prepared," his replied in my silence picking at his slop._

_ "Well, I'm sort of…pregnant." My voice went from normal pitched to a faint whisper. _

_ Not faint enough.._

_ "Abi dear, you were never made for condor, now tell us what is wrong so we can discuss it," my mother's stern voice filled the room for the first time that night._

_ "I'm not lying.."_

"Abigaile Roslin," a voice filled the auditorium packed with all the teens choosing and their parents.

I gave one last stare into my parent's eyes as a small smile spread across my face; they already knew I was leaving, they had for years. My past mistakes had already proven I wasn't erudite, the carless factor of my past showed I didn't have the smarts it took.

As I made my way onto the small stage and up to the choosing bowls the hair on the back of my neck stood with the weight of all the eyes on me.

'**It's not too late to change Abi, just pick what you know and go back to the normal life,' **my inner self argued as I picked up the knife. It was too late for that, my life left normal the minute they took her, the second he left on this very stage two years ago.

"DAUNTLESS!" a very excitable voice filled the room as my blood hit the kohl and my new factions cheering started.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, we're Beatrice and Christina," a dark skinned girl candor spoke to me as I struggled to catch my breath after jumping onto a moving train, she pointed to a girl in all gray, abnegation.

"Abi," I said back to her in between breaths.

Soon more hollering filled the train from compartments further up.

"What are they so excited about?" I asked finally collecting myself as Beatrice made her way over to the window.

"They're jumping," she said in a frightened voice,

I moved closer to the window to confirm what she said as the rest of the car freaked.

"They sure are,"

They jumped so graceful and with such meaning that I'm sure if even they missed it would have been all worth it to them, they lived full of freedom.

"Together?" Christina asked Beatrice and me as we moved back towards the other side of the train compartment.

"Together." we both spoke at the same time.

All of our feet exited the train at the same time, for a third of a second we were free, completely weightless and at that moment I was sure I had made the right choice, this was living.

The three of us whipped the gravel from our clothing laughing together to catch up with the group.

"You jump," a familiar voice travel through the air as we got up to the group. _HIS_ voice. Dim gray eyes met mine in shock.

**Eric?** I thought keeping to myself. I knew he had transferred everyone knew he left, right after she was born. But no one ever told me where he went. When we were younger he always said he would go to candor, and I had always believed him, he was more honest then I wished he had been.

"So who is going first?" His deep voice filled me out of my trance.

Mumbles of questions filled the air,

"What's down there?" one specific voice rang out louder than the others.

"You will find out when you jump, who is going to be first?" he asked in almost an annoyed tone, had he just voluntarily jumped when he left.

"I'll go," Beatrice's voice rang out.

Mutters of stiff filled the air, mostly of my fellow, or ex fellow, faction members. Sadly Peter, one of my least favorite people had somehow ended on top of this building with me.

Beatrice pulled her petite body up onto the railing looking at Christina and I for a little support as we nodded in a confident notion. Surly death wasn't at the end of the fall, how would there ever be any dauntless.

"TODAY INITATE," Eric's voice spoke so calmly,

**Is he bored? He couldn't be bored in this situation, a girl was about to jump off a building.**

Before I knew what happened Beatrice was off the edge of the building and gone down the hole.

"Who is next?" Eric questioned looking out towards us all. An angry glare.

"Me," My mouth moved without my brain giving it permission. I needed to get away from him.

Eric's eyes grew twice as wide as usual when they met mine, had he not seen me standing here? I'd been staring at him since I arrived.

"Abi, you can jump into my arms instead if you'd like," Peter smugly said as I pushed my way to the ledge,

"I'll take my chances with the side of the building, thanks though Peter,"

My voice barley left my mouth as my legs pushed off.

A five second fall feels like five minutes when you have no clue what the bottom holds for you, was it a sharp spike, water, fire? All the air exited my lungs as my body fell onto a rope net.

'**Thank goodness it was a net,'**

Laughter escaped my mouth as the net shifted and I rolled to the end into strong arms.

"Welcome to dauntless," a built guy spoke as he lifted me off the net. "Whats your name?"

"Abi,"

"Abi, second jumper." He announced to the darkness as cool hands grabbed mine pulling me towards them, by the size of them I knew it was Beatrice.

We stood there watching everyone hit the net and the order of jumping announced along with a name.

After a few more people Christina landed, screaming the whole way.

The last of everyone was Molly, followed by Eric to finish it all out. After he rolled off the net he spoke something quietly to the man who got me off the net and walked away without looking back.

"Dauntless born with Lauren, transfers with me," the guy said was we split into two smaller groups.

"My name is four, usually I work in the control rooms, but I'm going to be your trainer until it is over," Four spoke to the small group.

**Four?**

"What kind of name is four? Was One, Two and Three taken?"

A voice I had learned as Christina said with a snort, I left my face heat up in laughter too.

After Four read Christina the riot act and scared her to death we followed him to our "Room."

"You will stay here until your final test, lets call it close quarters,"

Close quarters was an understatement, my room at home was bigger and it only had one bed in it, this small room had multiple bunk beds in it, filling it past capacity. It reminded me of the pictures I had seen of the world before the wars prisons.

"Change your clothes and make your way back to the pit for dinner." Four said scampering out the door as quick as possible.

Everyone in the room scanned around in search of a bed, Tris and I ended up in the same bunk with Christina on the top of the one beside us.

"Nice legs stiff,"

Peter's annoying voice rang out trying to egg on Tris while we were changing into our new dauntless clothes.

"Don't worry about it Tris, Peter just has never seen a female without pants on before, he's not very well liked incase you couldn't tell," I comforted her as I slipped my shirt on over my head.

"Well, we can't all be like you Abi, used and passed around," His words meant more to me than what they sounded like to everyone else, he is from my faction. He knows about her. He has something to hold over me. I would have to watch my tongue around him.

"come on lets go eat.." Christina's filled the silence making her way to the door with us in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I'm kind of doing a strange mix between the movie and the books. But its working for me so I'll probably continue doing it. P.s I don't own anything. besides a cat, I own a gray cat named gray.

"It's a hamburger, you've never seen a hamburger before?" Christina questioned Tris while squirting an offensive amount of ketchup on her own food.

"Abnegation choose to eat plain food," Will informed Christina speaking for the first time since we arrived. I had always liked Will even though I had rarely talked to him in school. He was one of the more friendly people in erudite.

"No wonder you left," Christina rolled her eyes shoving food into her mouth.

"I'm sure she's here for the hamburgers, I mean why do you think I came?" I asked the small group with a smile, also shoving a pile of food into mine.

"Who is he exactly?" Christina asks in Four's direction who is beside Tris.

"Him? That is Eric, he's a leader here at Dauntless," Four lowered his eyes away from Eric.

"He can't be much older than eighteen," she continued to stare at him as I silently begged her to look away not wanting him to make his way over.

"He's not, he was in my initiate class, age doesn't matter here," Four spoke while slathering more ketchup on his burger.

Sadly her eyes had drawn him over.

"Well are you going to introduce me?" Eric asked of Four scanning the room.

"Oh, this is Tris, Christina, Will, and Abi." Four spoke nodding in our respective direction.

"Oh. The stiff, we'll see how long you last," he rudely spoke in Tris's direction.

"She'll do fine…" I couldn't control my mouth as I spoke.

"Careful Abi…" Four whispered in my direction.

"Four, Max tells me he's been trying to get ahold of you, you keep turning down his offer, and you're not interested in leadership?" Eric ignored my little outburst.

"Haven't been in two years Eric,"

As Eric walked away I couldn't help but take in his changes. His hair was much shorter and shaved on the sides, a dark thick tattoo filled both sides of his neck, along with a vertical piercing above his eyebrow; not to mention his arms were so muscular he could barely put them down at his sides. He was no longer the boy I used to know.

"What an ass.." I spoke before he got too far away, I knew this because his head whipped around before he continued on his way.

"He may be that Abi, but you need to watch yourself when it comes to him, ass or not he's one of your leaders," Four's voice raised before he left the table.

**Was it something I said?**

"I've already decided you and Tris have a death wish," Christina giggled as she took her last bite of food.

* * *

It was too early. I knew that because only one of my eyes would open. That's usually the first clue.

"Up and At em, Meet me in the pit in two minutes!" Four's voice rang out, he even looked half asleep.

Everyone moved at a sluggish pace changing into training clothes, I choice a tank and pair of spandex shorts. Even Peter was too tired for any rude comments about the changing people around him.

"Let's get this over with," Tris spoke as the three of us made our way down the hall.

No time of the day, early or not would have prepared me for who was in the pit with Four this morning.

"For those of you who don't know, or remember, my name is Eric, and I'm one of the five leaders of Dauntless, and here we take our initiation process very seriously, that is why I'm here. At the end of the day we will rank you against the Dauntless born even though you train separately,"

"Ranked?" a voice interrupted Eric,

"Yes, ranked, there will be two cuts based on those ranks, and the dauntless born are already better than you, only the top ten make it into Dauntless, the rest become factionless"

Mutters filled the room,

"WHAT, that's not fair," a girl I wasn't familiar with spoke up, "If I had known…"

"What," he stood up, "if you had known you would of have made a different choice?" anger was all across his face.

"You chose us," he said with meaning "Now we have to choose you,"

* * *

I lie in my bed listening to the quiet snore of my roommates, I was already sore from just spending the day running. How would I ever make it, I lost my breath climbing the stairs of my old home.

Home, which seemed like a million years ago, probably because my house hadn't been a home in a long time. Ever since she appeared.

" _You're getting fat," my brother spoke poking my stomach, "They are going to notice soon," _

"_Warren, they won't notice if you don't say anything, I'll tell them when the time is right," he was right, my fitted pants we were required to wear no longer fit, I had stolen a pair of Eric's hoping no one would notice. _

"_What Abs, when you're being kicked out and become factionless," Warren spoke leaving my room._

_I enjoyed the silence for only a minute when a scraping was heard against the side of my room and a breeze from my window hit my face as Eric climbed through._

"_Hey Abs," he smiled walking over and kissing me softly on the lips, lips I still loved after 3 years. "how are you,"_

"_Warren says I'm getting fatter," I stood in front of my full length mirror moving in all directions._

"_I don't know if fat is quiet the word for it," he pushed his dark framed glasses up the bridge of his nose, a subconscious thing he always did when he lied, something I had personally always loved about him._

"_You're a horrible liar, they are never going to let you in Candor," a smirk spread across my face as I moved over to the bed. _

"_Well that's okay… I might have a few things that will make me want to stay…" he bent over giving me another kiss. _

"_Oh by the way, I need another pair of your pants,"_

A strange noise pulled me out of my dream world. Crying.

I knew just from the breathing who it was, I had heard it all day while we were running. The large candor boy , Al.

How would I ever sleep with a boy sobbing into his pillow?

Quietly I slipped out of my bunk and out into the hallway of Dauntless, I really didn't know where I was going but I knew I couldn't be there. There were a few stranglers in the pit but it was mostly empty as I made my way past and continued walking as if my legs knew where I was going.

I ended up at the chasm, just sitting on the metal bridge with my legs dangling over the edge for what could have been hours, just staring down.

"Contemplating jumping?" _his _voice interrupted my staring contest with the flowing water. "At least let me hit it one more time before,"

Before I knew it I was up on my feet in front of the man I dreaded seeing again.

"I rather be dead,"

He looked different in this light, I could see the evil radiating off him.

**What had they done to him here? Maybe he never was a good guy.**

"Well jump then," he spoke as he pulled a dark pair of glasses out of his pocket, the ones I used to love, and placed them on his face.

"Still blind as a bat I see," I chose to be the bigger of us and moved away from the edge of the cliff.

"Still a bitch I see," he retorted.

"Some things will never change Eric,"

I made my way back to the dorm to find Al had finally fell asleep. Getting back into my bunk another voice startled me for the second time that day.

"Where did you go?" Tris's voice floated down from her upper bunk.

"I went to the bathroom and got lost,"

Yeah, I defiantly wasn't made for Candor.

* * *

Reviews make quicker updates. Also check out my profile to a quick link to my polyvore with sets for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know Peter is from Candor, but for the sake of my story he's from erudite.

* * *

"Today you will learn how to shoot a gun," Four once again had us up before the crack of dawn. "Second you will learn how to win a fight,"

Less than three hours of sleep wasn't doing well this morning.

"What does learning to shoot a gun," Peter yawned "Have to do with bravery?"

Four's body moved faster than a puma as he pulled the gun out of Peter's arms and pointed it at his head, clicking the bullet into place.

"Wake. UP," He snapped "You are holding a loaded gun. Act like it,"

That quickly shut Peter up.

Once we were at our targets we began shooting, and to say no one was good at shooting would be an understatement, directionless bullets were being shot everywhere, zooming and clanging off the brick wall behind the targets, some even going backwards. Tris was defiantly having the most trouble with the whole hitting the target problem.I had been worried about her ever since we got here, she was defiantly one of the sweetest girls I'd ever meet, but that was also her problem she was too sweet and people were already taking advantage. As the thoughts ran through my mind one of her bullets finally hit the target.

**Maybe she would do fine here**

* * *

After lunch Four led us into a new room; a freezing cold room, with no sort of decoration besides a caulk board, probably from before the war.

Four begins to demonstrate moves on a punching bag, having us copy his moves before he left us on our own bags to practice.

Just when I was starting to get the hang of it a large pair of hands wrapped around my middle.

"You'll never win that way," the one voice I love to hate filled my ear canal.

"Glad you have such faith in me Eric," I muttered back, hoping no one was looking.

"You've got to get mad, Abs, pretend it's someone you hate,"goose bumps formed down my arms and up my neck as he used my childhood nickname while his body was pushed up against mine.

"Well put your face on a piece of paper, and I'll stick it on there, until then, get away," I retorted as I shrugged him off me.

"You don't hate me, _Abigaile, you're_ just blinded by your love for me,"

"Listen to me Eric, and listen to me good, stay the **hell away from me" **I threatened a little too loudly as the eyes in the room fell upon us.

"That will cost you some points initiate," Eric threatened back as he made his way to the next person.

"What was that?" Tris asked from beside me as he walked away.

"Just that guy being an ass I guess, trying to tell me how to fight,"

* * *

"We need to look the part," Christina begged Tris and I later that day in our room.

"I'm not cutting my hair and making it a strange color, defiantly no piercings," Tris informed her sitting on the edge of my bunk.

"What about new clothes, you could use some new clothes," Christina continued clearly not taking no for an answer.

"Hey, at least she's not in gray anymore," I spoke up in Tris's defense with a smirk on my face.

"You only say that because you're the stylish one out of us all," Christina flung back onto her bed.

**the stylish one? ** I thought looking down at myself in plain black leggings and shirt and adjusted the red beanie on my head. **It must not take much to be impressive here.**

"Well Ms. Smarty pants, what are you going to get done?" Will spoke for the first time in my direction.

"Nothing, I'm fine the way I am, you heard her, I'm the stylish one," I sarcastically retorted accompanied with a smirk.

"A belly button piercing, that would do well," Al said in an almost creepy tone.

"No, A nipple ring," which earned Will a hit to the back of the head via Christina.

"Probably not," I continued on with my smirk.

"Fine you guys go to the tattoo place, I'm going with Tris to get clothes," Christina ordered grabbing Tris's hand and dragged her off in mid protest.

"Well, I guess were going to the tattoo parlor," I told the boys as I lead the way out of the room.

"I thought this was supposed to be free time?" Will followed. "Not do as Christina says time," We all laughed walking through the pit.

"What is so funny transfers?" I felt my eye slowly roll as the voice traveled from behind us.

"Your dumbass haircut," I insulted the voice as the guys took a deep breath.

"Funny Abi, real funny," Eric circled in front of me, "You're going to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Um, probably not, it's been sixteen years and I haven't learned it yet, so odds are it won't happen,"Eric's mouth opened to say something else but I pushed past him continuing on my way.

"What are you crazy or something?" Will asked. How did he not remember us together, Will was in the same classes as us, the same faction. Eric and I were together every day of our lives. Peter knew, peter loved to remind me he knew.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Um, I'd say Eric isn't a guy to be messed with," Al answered for Will "And you seem to have made it your own personal mission to piss him off, you know he is one of the people in charge of you getting in or being factionless, or have you forgotten?"

Maybe I had forgotten, Would Eric really do that to me? Kick me out to live with them, I couldn't imagine no matter how mad he got at me, that he would do that. But Eric had a way of surprising me, there was no way I would ever believe he would leave me in that hospital, or transfer, to Dauntless, no less.

We began walking down the hall again and I couldn't help looking over my shoulder back, and there he stood with a smirk on his face. Something told me this wouldn't be my last run in with Eric.

And if he could make me factionless today, he would have.


	6. Chapter 6

"This can't be good," Christina spoke as Four hung up the fighting chart, "I'm against the tank,"

"The tank?" Tris asked scanning for her name,

"Yeah, Peter's slightly more feminine friend, Molly,"

A snort escaped my mouth as she spoke, you gotta love a candor's honestly. I began scanning the list for my name.

Drew vs. Abi

Before I had time to gather myself the heavy gym door slammed as Eric came in rubbing the sleep from out of his eyes walking up to the chart. As his eyes began scanning he quickly looked at me with a slight alarmed look in his eye, for just a millisecond, before making his way to Four.

**What is he going to act like he cares for a day?**

"Since there are an odd number of you, one will not be fighting today,"

"How did the stiff get away with it?" Peter's stupid voice rang out.

"How do you know when it's over," Drew's said in a menacing voice.

"According to Dauntless rules, it's over when one of you can no longer continue," Four answered making to continue on his speech, before being interrupted by Eric.

"According to old rules, the new rules, no one concedes, a brave man never surrenders."

**What did I ever see in this guy? **

At that moment you could tell the difference between Four and Eric. Four wanted to build us up, Eric, he wanted to beat us down. He seemed like the type to burn ants with a magnifying glass along with Molly. He was ruthless.

"First up," Four spoke, "Abi and Drew."

Cheers could be heard from both sides, my friends for me and Molly and Peter for Drew. As we got onto the mat, contents of my breakfast made its way into my mouth as I held it down. While getting in fighting position, Drew decided to open his mouth.

"You know Abi, for a kiss, I'll take it easy on you," a nasty smirk spread across his face, "And for a little more, I'll let you win."

That was where he made a mistake, the nerves disappeared as anger filled my body, and I quickly looked up in Four's direction, only to meet Eric's eyes, as he nodded his head in an approving manner.

"Make her cry DREW!" Peter's ignorant voice rang out,

"Come on, just fight," Eric's voice yelled, his foot tapping the ground what seemed like a thousand times a second.

Before I knew up from down Drew sprang at me, fists pulled back to make contact with my face, and it would have to, if I didn't duck.

Easy enough, just avoid getting hit.

Now, I was a smart girl, that plan would work, to bad Drew wasn't thinking the same thing.

After a few more attempts to hit me, he finally made contact with the left side of my face. Instantly a stinging filled my eyes, I wasn't going to cry here, not infront of Eric.

I pulled back with all I had and got Drew really good in the ribs, hurting my hand already covered in cuts from the punching bag.

Running at me he got me down on the floor as I attempted to kick him finally making another contact with my knee to the side of his head, knocking him off his game just enough to get up.

I had to keep up, I had to keep my feet away from his face.

"Come on ABI!" Tris and Christina cheered at the same time as Drew and I circled again.

I went from defense to offence, tackling Drew, doing a sort of jump onto him with all my weight, knocking him to the ground.

I began doing all I could to injure him, kicking, punching, elbowing, I would have pulled his hair if I got a chance.

Our blood was all over everything, but neither of us would give up.

"Stop playing with each other," Eric's yelled.

That seemed to be all Drew needed as he got off the ground slamming me down, the last thing I saw was his foot in my face before slamming my head onto the ground and my world turned upside down.

But I was only out for a minute, as Drew was cheering I woke back up, I left my body being lifted up and moved off the cold ground.

"Come on Abs," Eric was moving me onto the side lines setting my up against the wall he was standing on.

I began coughing up blood and put my head on my knees so no one could see the silent tears running down my face.

There beside the side lines I finally passed up.

* * *

"It doesn't look as bad as she says it does," Will tried to cheer me up when I finally woke up.

The first words I heard when coming back onto earth was Christina asking if I felt as bad as I looked.

"Damn, none of you look to good," I spoke trying to raise my own spirits up, it didn't look like I was the only one to get my ass beat.

"Well lets see, Al beat me to a pulp," Will looked in Al's direction, meeting Al's sympathetic face, "Christina got her butt handed to her from Molly, and got thrown off the side of the chasm by Eric,"

Anger filled my chest as I sat up straight,

"WHAT?"

"I gave up," Christina said embarrassed, "Eric didn't like that too much, he made me hang off the end of the chasm for five minutes, my choices were to fall and die, or give up and be factionless."

"Where was Four?" I would kill Eric,

"He carried you in here," Will answered, "And the second Four left out of the door it was like Eric flipped."

* * *

I couldn't sleep, my brain was beating to the tune of my heart, a thousand miles a minute. I kept rolling, each side of my body hurting.

Finally giving up my feet touched the cold ground before I slide my boots onto my sockless feet.

The pit was almost completely empty, only five or six people remanded, holding bottles of whatever substance they were drinking, I made my way past the chasm tonight, I couldn't bear to be beside it, thinking of Christina dangling over the side, and Eric not only allowing it to happen, but being the one who caused it.

I continued to travel a path I didn't know, just letting my legs lead, but somehow my legs deceived me along the way, they always lead me to him.

"What are you doing up Abs," Eric asked coming down the other side of the hall towards me.

"Walking, why? You going to throw me over the Chasm for it?" I wanted to punch him, kick him in the head the way Drew kicked me.

"Abs, it's not…"

"Don't call me that,"

"I've called you that my whole life," he was finally in front of me in the hall, he was too big for me to push past on either side.

"Well, you don't call me that anymore, only my friends call me that,"

Eric turned his head to look behind him, like he was seeing if someone was watching us. Suddenly my nose began bleeding, again, clearly all the blood I lost out of it earlier didn't matter.

"Come on,"

Eric grabbed my arm while I protested and dragged me down the hall, to a plain looking door.

Pulling me in through the door I expected the worst, what was behind that door was a normal looking apartment, a little on the cluttered side, but by no means dirty. It looked like my brother's room while we were growing up.

"So this is where you sit and make up your cruel plans," He continued to pull me into a little connecting bathroom. I flinched when his hands wrapped around my sore and bruised hips as he sat me on the bathroom counter.

"Cruel in your eyes," he opened a medicine cabinet to pull out a wash cloth, running it under the facet,

"Cruel by anyone's standards Eric, what if she fell,"

"Then she would be dead," he grabbed my head and pushed it back holding the cloth over my nose,

"Eric, I'm not six, I can hold that myself," I tried to shrug his hands off of me.

"Oh shut up, I know you can," a smirk like smile spread across his face, "I've seen you do some incredible things,"

He was talking about having _her, _ it was the first time he has since I got here,

"Eric, don't,"

Instantly tears burned at the edge of my eyes,

"Abs, I had too.."

"I told you not to call me that Eric,"

His gray eyes hooded over as I spoke,

He pulled my hand up onto the cloth as he left the room. After a few minute my tears subsided, and Eric made his way back in, now with his glasses on, and a black shirt in his hand.

"Here, your nose should be done now," I pulled the rag down to see it was covered in blood, but no fresh blood was coming, "Put this on, your covered in blood." He threw the shirt in my direction.

I went to pull my shirt of but realized he was still in there, I quickly looked up at him.

"Jesus Abi, I've seen you with no shirt on a thousand times," I continued to stare until he turned around, "This is ridiculous,"

"Well, why don't you throw me over the chasm, no one knows where I am, and they will fish me out in a few days,"

"Really Abi, what about if it had been someone coming to kill us, and she gave up, what about if she was defending kids, and stopped fighting because she was hurt,"

I hadn't thought of it like that…but it was no excuse.

"Well she wasn't saving kids, she was fighting a tank,"

"No, you were fighting a tank, and you didn't give up, you didn't even pass out till it was over," he looked sympathetic for a moment,

"Yeah, thank to your cheer to finish me, it gave him the power he needed,"

"You think that cheer was for him Abi, you know I was talking to you," He sat up on the counter with me.

"I don't think anything about you anymore Eric, you're not even the same guy anymore,"

He rang his hand through his hair,

"I'm the same as always,"

"No you're not Eric, you're a monster here,"

Before he could talk again I ran out of his apartment and made my way back to the dorm, falling into my bunk before the tears fell again.

I needed to stop crying.

* * *

A/N: Reviews mean faster updates.


End file.
